Significant Change In My Life
by BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer
Summary: Full summary inside XD Sorry, it was too long to type here. . .


Gravitation  
Title: Significant Change in My Live  
Prologue: Tokyo As We Know It. . . Gone  
Summary: Shuuichi is a rich snob due to his family name and inherited lots of riches when his father passed away. An organization called ASK, involved with the underground and Black Market, claims that Shuuichi's father stole one of their most treasured items and they want it back! Shuuichi is the only one left who knows where it is. In order for Shuuichi's safety to be guaranteed, Ryuuichi, his best friend since birth, suggests a body guard and looks to his guardian, Tohma Seguchi, for help. Enter Eiri Yuki, a struggling artist in the present but as a child, specialized in Martial Arts because of his parents concern, took on the job, after hearing about it from his Brother-in-law, Tohma! Unknown to him, there is an irresistible force waiting to suck him into the clutches of love which changes his life drastically.  
Disclaimer: If it weren't for Maki Murakami-sama, Gravitation wouldn't exist and I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. So, it belongs to her and not me TT  
Note: _Things written like this are memories, flashbacks, stressed thoughts, dreams etc_. **Things written like this are poems or songs. **

Normal POV

Year 2010. Tokyo, Japan. . . Was in ruins. The majority of the population in Tokyo were bankrupt and in debt. Only a small percentage were average families just barely surviving. However, the Shindou residence was a different story. They were the richest as they come and are currently, in control of Tokyo. The head of the family, Kai Shindou, was the reason Tokyo is the way it is today. From day one, he was never interested in helping out the people of Tokyo or protecting his territory like a leader should. He was power thirsty and only wanted himself to benefit. Kai-sama _was_ the main reason as in, he's no longer the one in control due to his early passing on. He was recently killed by the Black Market.

To put it simply, when Kai gained control, all sorts of corporations, businesses, industries, factories, institutions, schools and banks started to fail. People became jobless which not too long after, resulted in poverty. Because people were poor and couldn't pay off rent, some became homeless as well. Not many kids went to school because their parents couldn't afford to pay for their education. Many of the children nowadays have no future ahead of them. All that awaits them is complete and utter misery. After awhile, crime rates started increasing and the population started decreasing, whether innocent lives were being taken, suicide or the people fleeing to a better place. Not many succeeded however, because they were too afraid to defy the wishes of Kai-sama. Being trapped in this miserable place known as Tokyo, to most, could be considered a living hell. Not being able to handle the given circumstances, people were driven insane. The buildings were trashed. The average apartment would have sinks piled up to the ceiling, dirty laundry all over the floor, hardly any bedroom sets, no electricity. The streets were covered in broken glass and garbage. Children roamed the street, often stealing, staying out late, smoking among other things because they were homeless, parentless, or their parents worked over time and were not home to handle them. A tragic scene indeed.

Perhaps, if Shiori Shindou, Kai Shindou's wife had been alive, this terrible fate wouldn't have befallen Tokyo. Unfortunately enough, Shiori passed away while giving birth to a redheaded son, who is the heir to the thrown. She was the only one who was able to control Kai and she was a very responsible woman. If she had been by his side throughout the years, things would've been quite different. She'd never let Kai do such a thing. Most people believed that Kai became the way he did and got involved in the Black Market out of depression. He was using it as an excuse to run away, an escape route from reality.

Shuuichi Shindou, son of Kai and Shiori Shindou and heir to the thrown wasn't much of a ruler himself, being that he was such a snobby, cold-hearted kid. He had everything unlike the people of Tokyo outside of the Shindou residence. He grew up used to the fact that he had everything he needed and more. He was not used to the life of a commoner and would probably die if he weren't the son of the most powerful leader. There's no way he'd survive one day outside the comfort of his home. But at the same time, he laughed at the people of Tokyo, getting joy from their suffering because he knew of no such thing.

Of course, it wasn't Shuuichi's fault he was cold. It was all he has ever known. His father constantly blamed him for his mother's death. He'd always looked down on Shuuichi even when he received the best grades in class and called him so many hurtful names. The sight of Shuuichi made Kai sick. He'd say that Shuuichi wasn't normal. But that was back when Shuuichi was a kind, caring young boy. He'd make friends instantly and always helped anyone who needed his assistance. He was brilliant and had good looks. But Kai told him that if he were too kind, he'd be taken advantage of. He was told by his father that he was different and no one would love the likes of him because he shared the Shindou name, because he had red hair and purple eyes, because he was smarter than most kids his age. Then, he'd often abuse Shuuichi when he'd be kind to someone his father did not approve of or talk to a commoner. He never allowed Shuuichi to have friends simply because they weren't "good enough" if they weren't rich. Shuuichi would often hear that if he were never born, Shiori would still be alive, that he was an accident and was never meant to be born and didn't deserve to take over the thrown. Quite frankly, he didn't want to inherit a thing and didn't want to be heir to the thrown. He didn't want to be part of this family and the only thing that stopped him from running away was the fact that, in this house, he was able to survive, even with the mental and physical abuse he received day after day.

After a while though, enough was enough and Shuuichi stopped talking to commoners and started to grow a strong hatred toward them, believing it was their fault he suffered. His father didn't acknowledge him when he brought back excellent grades, so they've drastically dropped. He'd become cold and distant and did everything his father wanted him to do and nothing more. Of course, at the same time, he didn't get involved with his father's matter's because it was too troublesome. He hadn't cried for ages already.

Now that his father died, he had to attend sessions beyond sessions on how to be the perfect Prince and learn all the rules and manners and formalities. They called it 'proper training.' He would also have to choose a bride worthy enough of becoming the princess. Ha, the last thing he wanted to get involved with was love. He believed it to be fake and the cause of all problems. Not worth it, waste of time, only causes pain and regret. Besides, how could someone like Shuuichi, who's never been loved, possibly love someone else? He was convinced that there was no one out there for him and no one in their right mind would want to be with him. For the sake of Tokyo though, he was going to have to settle for an arranged marriage if he couldn't fall in love with someone in due time or pick the perfect princess at the ball, meaning that she comes from a wealthy family and has great status. There was no getting out of it now, he simply had no choice in the matter whatsoever. He had to stop being lazy and actually do work. Oh, how troublesome.

The idea of becoming a prince and marrying, it just didn't appeal to him.

That was the least of his worries though. There was the matter of getting away from the clutches of the Black Market's ASK, a secret organization that had top secret projects and experiments going on in which they made loads of money off of. ASK was deadly and Shuuichi's father had somehow made ties with them and they became friends instantly. Perhaps he bribed them with money. That was no longer an important factor. What is important is the fact that Kai had made them a promise and broke it. He was responsible for stealing one of their most valued treasures and afterwards, broke all connections with ASK thinking he could escape unharmed. Then, the Black Market murdered Kai in cold blood without realizing that his death would cause them problems. He hid the treasure he'd stolen and now that he was dead, they couldn't force the answer from him.

Thinking that Shuuichi Shindou would know everything his dear old man knew, they decided to come after him. Oh, how wrong they are. Shuuichi was clueless of all this and couldn't care less. Being the snobby, juvenile delinquent he was, Shuuichi decided not to get involved in his father's business, but, he somehow got involved anyway. Of course, he did know the whereabouts of the stolen item, but he just didn't know that he had that kind of knowledge. He honestly believed that he didn't know anything they were talking about. But, because of his father's death, Shuuichi inherited all sorts of riches he never even knew his father possessed and would also be told many of his father's secrets. ASK couldn't care less if he knew or not, they'd just have fun with him the way they did with his father and then kill him off and search the mansion themselves. Unknown to them, it wasn't guaranteed hidden in the mansion.

Shuuichi had no fear and couldn't care less what they did. He had no intentions of avenging his father's death. To hell with him was all he thought. Good riddance. At any rate, Shuuichi had to get a body guard and fast.

Speaking of which, a few days before, Shuuichi had asked his one and only friend since birth, Ryuuichi Sakuma, to search for the perfect body guard. At first, Ryuuichi was convinced that Shuuichi's current guardians, the servants, maids, butlers, teachers, etc., were better suited for the job of finding him a body guard. That was before Shuuichi brought up the fact that Tohma Seguchi was Ryuuichi's guardian and had the best connections in the entire world. He was like a God. But, then again, Ryuuichi was Shuuichi's best friend ever and his idol. But he would often bring up the fact that Ryuuichi wouldn't have become a famous singer so quickly without Tohma's brilliant mind and power. Shuuichi often pondered that Tohma was better suited for the job of controlling Tokyo then he was. Besides, Shuuichi wasn't very fond of getting help from those poor excuses for guardians. If they were that skilled and had such great connections, would his father be killed? Wouldn't they have known more about what he was involved in?

On that note, Ryuuichi knew what he had to do


End file.
